dimensionalvoyages_expanded_pokedexfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerodactyl
Aerodactly, is a large reptilian Pokemon that dwelt around what is now the Holon region in ancient times, although the Pokemon is long extinct, Kantonian scientists were the first to revive the Pokemon from fossils in 1989, the creature is still attempting to adapt to the modern world, but plans to eventually let in live again in the wild are being cancelled worldwide due to the possibility of upsetting the world's ecosystems. Physical Appearance Aerodactly is a dragon-like prehistoric Pokemon resembling a normal pterodactyl, particularly, a rhamphorhynchids, it's body is covered in rough lavender skin. In contrast to it's body size, it's head is quite large, with a long snout tipped with two small nostrils, and a wide mouth with small-yet-sharp fangs emerging from the lower jaw. A pair of skin-coated ears extend from the back of the head. An Aerodactly's long neck connects with a small body with an odd hump of pure bone extending from it's back, it has long paper-like wings consisting of long "fingers" from which hang a purple membrane which forms the wing's shape. It has a long, "arrow-tip" tail which it uses like a rudder in flight. An aerodactyl has two legs which at first appear very short due to being tucked back when in flight, but actually are shown to be a decent four-or-five feet in height when standing. The Pokemon also has two massive claws on either foot, which it uses for self-defense. When exposed to "aerodactlylite" the Pokemon undergoes a "mega evolution" in which the Pokemon appears to be transforming to stone, this rock is actually pure aerodactlyite which is quite possibly the reason why the Pokemon can remain in it's "mega" state for extended periods of time due to being exposed for longer amounts of time to the mega stone. Aerodactly in this state is covered in sharp extensions of the rock, which cause it much pain (see notable abilities and anatomy.) however, other than this, little differences appear on the creature, which is often hardly visible underneath. Notable Abilities and Anatomy Mega evolved or not, an Aerodactly is a powerful force, the exact reason for it's extinction is unknown, but likely plague or the supposed "Clefairy Meteor." It is carnivorous and was thus, a hunter, it is believed that an Aerodactly attacked by flying overhead, tracking it's prey from the sky before swooping down and aiming for the throat. It is quite likely that it ate quickly, due to the sheer immensity of the mouth. Scientists, upon testing with Aerodactly "resurrections" have proven that the Pokemon's digestive system is very powerful, being capable of digesting materials thought to be unedible to Pokemon, and also functions quickly, as devoured objects typically come out only 30 or 40 minutes afterwards. An Aerodactly may eat and excrete up to 20 or sometimes even 30 times a day. An Aerodactly was a very good flyer, it could use it's wings like a kite and soar effortlessly for hours should the wind blow in the proper conditions, it let out high-pitched screeches as it flew to signal other members of it's kind to it's location or to find a mate. The Pokemon is also believed to be capable of diving downwards at immense speeds and almost soundless, which would explain it's system to hunting. The Pokemon's skeletal system is lightweight for flying, yet durable at the same time, it's muscles where most powerful near the wings, enabling them to flap quickly when the Aerodactly needed to quickly move. It wasn't the most intelligent of Pokemon, often seemingly mindlessly hunting and performing. Which is quite likely why it became a powerful battle Pokemon. When Mega Evolved, the Pokemon is seemingly often in pain, this is said to be because the stones that form on the Pokemon's chest sometimes puncture the flesh and enter the inside of it's body, this may be fatal if the stone gets too close to say, a vital organ, although few reports of such emerge, either way, mega evolving an Aerodactly is considered risky to it's heath, and can result in serious injury. Habitat Originally, Aerodactly was native to areas near modern-day Holon, although the region remains a warm humid area full of rain-forests, it could have quite likely remained a tropical area during the times of Pangaea. Regions as far north as Unova and Orre are also a possibility. The Pokemon was first revived in Kanto, and has spread to other Prehistoric Resurrection facilities worldwide, although they can only be disputed during specific events and it is illegal in most regions to release an Aerodactly into the wild. And they who due are forced to pay a massive fine or possibly even arrested. Diet Aerodactly is, as previously stated, a hunter, due to the style of the jaw however, some say it may also be omnivorous, and tests have shown that certain berries will be accepted by an Aerodactyl. In the modern World, these Pokemon are often trained to feed upon wild Rattata or Bidoof rather than massive creatures such as Miltank or Tropius. Training Tips An Aerodactly is a fierce creature that shouldn't have been approached in the ancient world, however, when revived from a fossil, scientists can often train a recently resurrected Aerodactly to obey a trainer and not attack another human. Although still, angering the Pokemon is not recommended in any way as it can easily injury someone. Upon receiving this Pokemon, it should be let out on occasion to hunt several times a day. An Aerodactly is a good fighting Pokemon yes, but should not be used ''only ''for battle, as it may begin to think of everything, including yourself, as an enemy, and attack. Forming a bond with your Aerodactly requires patience and respect for the Pokemon. In Human Culture Aerodactly occasionally appeared throughout a series of 1990's Unovian films about a park for prehistoric Pokemon. The Pokemon has become symbolic of the ancient world and will likely remain with such an image.Category:Holon Native Category:Kanto Native Category:Pokemon